Talk:Anya Stroud
Cleanup: Quotes Section References have to be added to the fourth quarter of the Quotes section. Whoever did them didn't put in references, so it just says } in their place now. Sebastian32 10:59, 4 January 2009 (UTC) The intro Someone who has the necessary priviliges edit this article. The intro is unreadable due to it's horrendous grammar. TIRtheMaster 20:48, April 14, 2010 (UTC)TIRtheMaster ::Better?--Chairman Jack the Black 21:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Anya & Marcus? Okay, this is news to me. Since when did Anya have love afflictions with Marcus? I mean, they never right out explained that in the games or the interviews. :Please sign all your comments with the four ~. And in the games it hint it but in the book and comics its exported more with a one night stand in Aspho Fields and a "date" in a bar in Hollow.--Chairman Jack the Black 02:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) They had a one night stand in AF? I thought it was only a night for comfort or something... --Melanator123 05:40, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::True but it was drunken sex, since it took place after the ceremony for the death of Carlos,Helena, and all the other Gears they fought with that died on Aspho Fields.--Chairman Jack the Black 05:51, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Anya's age Part of this page claims that Anya is in her 20s or early 30s. This is physically impossible since it's been around 15 years after E-day and we know that she was at least 20 something during E-day or else she wouldn't have had a desk job during Aspho Fields, and she'd also be half Marcus's age which would be fucking creepy. Assuming Anya was 20 during Aspho Fields, she would be at least 35, perhaps in her 40s currently. Brainwasher5 16:27, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Took care of the unsource info.--Chairman Jack the Black 16:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :It aslo says that anya joined at an exceptionally early age, for all we know she could've been 12 during Aspho. ::No army would allowed a 12 year old in their service. --Chairman Jack the Black 14:03, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::She probably joined at around 16 or 17 because Dom was about 16 when he joined which probably means Anya could too. I was just reading Jacinto's remant and it says she is in her 30's too. Berzerkgodzilla 21:48, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Simple typo Very nerdy for a first edit but, the line "while still serveing as a controller" was mis-spelled. Serving is the correct spelling. -Rob :No ones perfect. :D --Chairman Jack the Black 22:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC) What this page needs... Is some quotes.--Chairman Jack the Black 02:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Gears of War 3 Can someone Please add the Missing Gears 3 sections in this page MarcusFenix2000 17:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sooo Is Anya barren or something? I was just wondering since shes a woman (obviously lol) wouldnt she have been sent to the birthing centers or something right? Forerunner93 03:08, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Talk pages are not forums.--JacktheBlack 03:33, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Anya's age at the time of her death Can someone with the right privilege edit the information about birth and death? It says date of birth 19/20 B.E. (34/35 years old), which is her age at the time of GOW3. Her estimated year of death has been added, so shouldn't the age estimated be her estimated age when she died, now after GOW4? MechMayhem (talk) 10:02, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Update of notable facts Another suggestion. Since Marcus himself during the second act of Gears of War 4 calls Anya his wife, under notable facts "Love interest of Marcus Fenix" should perhaps be changed to "Wife of Marcus Fenix"? MechMayhem (talk) 14:31, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Suggestion: Notables facts could include Mother of JD Fenix.